Happiness
by Haruchan0611
Summary: The third sequel of Cheer Up Daddy! Ngga tau mau nulis summary apa. Intinya tetap dengan kehidupan keluaga Oh yang penuh dengan hal baru. Sorry for bad summary. Hunhan/ Selu. THIS IS GS (GENDERSWITCH)


**Story by : Haruchan**

 **Title : Happiness (the third sequel of "Cheer Up Daddy!" *apalah apalah)**

 **Maincast : Sehun, Luhan, Triplets, dan yang lainnya**

 **Genre : Family, Romance, Little bit Comedy**

 **Sumarry : *Ga ada***

 **Disclamer : *Ya itu dah***

Hola hola hoo! Sekali lagi beberapa adegan terinspirasi dari TROS. Lagi baperan sama Song Triplets, UTS, dan EXO'LUXION. Happy reading!

 **SORRY FOR TYPO**

 **SORRY FOR EVERYTHING**

 **MAAF BAHASANYA CAMPUR ADUK**

 **MAAF KALO NANTI TESTIMONINYA KEBANYAKAN**

.

.

.

"Hoam" Sehun menepuk nepuk mulutnya yang tengah terbuka. Dia menggusak gusak rambutnya dengan mata terpejam "hm.. jam berapa sekarang?" Sehun meraih handphone di nakas mejanya "jam setengah tujuh ukh!" Sehun mengahalau sinar matahari yang menembus gorden kamar.

Sehun menoleh ke segala arah sampai dia menoleh ke samping tempat dia tidur. Luhan tidak ada disana "dia belum pulang" ujar Sehun lalu tersenyum. Luhan memang belum pulang karena ada operasi besar yang mengharuskan dia menginap di rumah sakit.

Klontang!

Sehun sedikit tersentak. Dia segera beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan gontai ke arah sumber suara. Sepertinya berasal dari ruang tengah, pikir Sehun. Dia serasa bangun dari portal yang menghabiskan seluruh energi dari dalam tubuhnya.

"siapa yang ribut?" Sehun mengerejap lucu. Nampak bocah kecil dengan baju tidur merah dan rompi hangat berwarna orange tengah tersenyum sambil memamerkan gigi giginya yang mungil. Tak lupa dengan sebuah panci yang tergeletak disampingnya "Ayah!" Minguk berjalan lalu memeluk Sehun "hahaha, ternyata Minguk"

Sehun langsung menggendong Minguk dan mendudukkannya di sofa. Sehun berjalan mundur lalu mengangkat tangannya sambil membentuk simbol 'love' dengan tangannya "hehe saranghae Minguk"

Minguk tersenyum "saranghae ayah" Minguk terkikik begitupun juga Sehun "selamat pagi" ucapnya sambil memberi hormat kepada Minguk "selamat pagi ayah" balas Minguk tak kalah lucunya. Tawa menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"apa Minguk tidur dengan nyenyak?"

"iya ayah. Ayah juga kan?"

"iya Minguk" ucapnya sambil membuat simbol love kembali. Minguk semakin terbahak bahak ketika Sehun mencubit pipi dan menggelitiki tubuhnya. Mereka kembali tertawa bersama. Ayah dan anak yang sangat menggemaskan.

Setelah puas tertawa Sehun berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan Minguk yang tengah duduk dengan mainan puppet dinosaurusnya. Sehun mengambil sekarung kecil beras dari dalam lemari dan membawanya menuju dapur. Suara alat alat masak yang bersahutan menjadi hiasan unik tersendiri di pagi yang dingin ini. Asap pemanas ruangan begitupun asap dari magic comp juga menjadi hiasan yang hangat bagi Sehun begitupun Minguk.

"ayah ayah dinosaurus sudah bangun!" seru Minguk dari ruang tengah. Sehun meletakkan alat alat masak begitu saja lalu menghampiri Minguk dan memangkunya di sofa.

"ayah tanya ke dinosaurus. Apa dino tidur dengan baik?" Minguk menggoyang goyangkan puppetnya "Iya. Apa dino tidur dengan baik?"

"Iya Ayahnya kkukkkuk~" jawab Minguk dengan nada yang sangat lucu.

"hahahaha!" Sehun tertawa terbahak bahak. Dia memalingkan wajah melampiaskan rasa terkejutnya sambil tertawa.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu pagi bersama. Bertanya, bermain dengan jari, dan sampai Minguk meminta morming kiss dari ayahnya.

"ayah cium. Chu~" Minguk memanyunkan bibirnya. Sehun mengecup bibir, pipi, dan juga dahi Minguk "ayah kasih cium dagu ya"

Minguk tersenyum malu sambil menyolek dagunya "cup!" Sehun mencium dagu Minguk.

"ayah cium leher"

"cium leher?" Sehun sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya jarang anak meminta dicium lehernya. Itu juga mengingatkan saat Sehun menghabiskan malam bersama Luhan berdua setiap ada waktu luang. Saat berdua biasanya dia menelusup di perpotongan leher Luhan dan mengecupnya pelan dan berkali kali sampai Luhan lemas dan berakhir di atas ranjang yang kusut. Kkkk! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun menyeringai apalagi jika Luhan benar benar disini bersamanya. Luhan pasti sudah kabur duluan.

"cup" Sehun mencium leher Minguk. Minguk menggeliat lucu seperti cacing kepanasan "ayah geli~"

"Mau cium dimana lagi hayo?"

"di pantat"

"apa?" sekali lagi Sehun terkejut. Untung saja Minguk tidak mengompol jadi Sehun bisa mencium pantat Minguk. Minguk terkikik saat Sehun membuat suara suara aneh diselingan mencium pantatnya yang kecil.

"di perut juga"

Hah! Anak Sehun yang satu ini membuat Sehun selalu bertekuk lutut "sini"

Sehun setengah membuka baju Minguk lalu menciumi perut Minguk. Mingul kembali tertawa keras karena ciuman Sehun yang menggelikan "ayah~ ayah~"

"Minguk minta dicium perutnya sih" Sehun menyeringai lalu melanjutkan menciumi kembali perut buncit Minguk. Tawa kembali menggema di penjuru ruangan. Dua bocah kecil yang masih terpejam tak jauh dari Sehun dan Minguk bercanda tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan suara tawa Sehun dan Minguk yang menurut penulis sendiri jika disatukan cukup memekakkan telinga.

Sehun juga melakukan hal hal lain bersama Minguk selain menyayangi Minguk dan menebus rasa bersalahnya karena selalu membiarkan Minguk sendirian juga karena menunggu nasi matang. Masaknya nanti saja. Satu kalimat yang mengambarkan betapa kurang niatnya Sehun untuk memasak.

Puk!

Sehun menoleh ke bahu kirinya. Nampak wanita cantik kesayangannya tengah terpejam dengan bahunya sebagai alas kepalanya untuk tidur. Dengan pakaian lengkap dan juga kaos kaki yang masih sama seperti dua hari yang lalu membuat seulas senyum terukir di wajah Sehun. Luhan dengan wajah lelahnya yang damai. Sehun sangat menyukainya.

"Ayah eh Ibu?" Minguk terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Luhan yang tiba tiba saja ada di samping Sehun. Minguk mencolek colek hidung Luhan dengan tangan mungilnya "Ibu~"

"Shh, Ibu sedang tidur. Lebih baik Minguk ke sofa dulu bisa?"

"Ke sofa?"

"Ayah akan menyusul nanti" Sehun mengelus kepala Minguk. Senyum terbentuk di wajah mungil Minguk "baik ayah" Minguk langsung beranjak dan berlari kecil keluar kamar. Sesaat setelah Minguk keluar Sehun mulai mengelus kepala Luhan perlahan "Kapannya kau datang hm?"

"baru saja. Kau yang tidak dengan aku bilang 'aku pulang'" balas Luhan dengan mata yang masih terpejam "bagaimana anak anak?"

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri di depanmu. Minguk juga sama seperti biasanya, tetap manis"

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan "Mereka masih tidur"

"Ya. Mereka masih tidur. Dan kau juga tidur dibahuku"

"Apa aku merepotkanmu?"

"tidak sama sekali. Itu kewajiban dan juga hobiku mengurus anakku sendiri"

Luhan memaklumi. Dia memang tidak sekuat Sehun. Tapi Sehun adalah penyemangatnya untuk menjadi kuat. Dan Luhan sangat menghargai usaha Sehun menjadi seorang Ayah dan suami baginya dan keluarga kecil mereka. Luhan semakin menelusupkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun "apa kau sudah memasak?"

"Kau ini. Tanya tanyanya soal anak anak, kondisi anak anak, memasak. Kau tidak menanyakan keadaanku?" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Terlihat manis!

Sehun mempertahankan ekpresinya beberapa saat setelah suara lembut Luhan memanggil namanya "Sehun"

Sehun langsung menoleh dan mendapati bibirnya yang menempel dengan bibir Luhan. Terasa manis dan.. manis.

Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun dengan lemas. Dia mengulum bibir Sehun sebisanya dengan gerakan lambat namun membuat Sehun sedikit terangsang dengan morning kiss Luhan. Sehun membalasnya dengan memiringkan kepalanya memperdalam ciumannya dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Luhan.

Mereka melakukan morning kiss yang menurut penulis.. sangat manis. Tak terasa Luhan mulai melonggarkan tangkupannya dan melepaskan ciuman mereka perlahan.

Puk!

Luhan kembali terpejam dengan tubuhnya yang direngkuh oleh Sehun. Luhan bersandar di dada bidang Sehun yang diselimuti kaos oblong putih yang biasanya Sehun pakai. Bau tubuh Sehun membuat Luhan semakin nyaman dan tidak ingin pergi dari rengkuhan Sehun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Luhan dengan lengan yang mulai melingkari pinggang Sehun. Sehun tersenyum simpul dengan tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya sendiri sedikit manja "Baik. Sangat baik" jawabnya sambil mendorong perlahan tubuh Luhan masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Sehun ikut memejamkan matanya. Merasakan pelukan masing masing yang secara tidak langsung memberika semangat dan movitasi untuk selalu mengasihi satu sama lain. Mengasihi sebagai manusia dan juga sepasang suami istri dan juga tak lupa sebagai orang tua.

Minguk yang merasa Ayahnya belum keluar juga kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Wajahnya yang awalnya biasa biasa saja berubah dengan memanyunkan bibir melihat ayah dan ibunya tidur duduk berpelukan.

Minguk berjalan ke arah mereka dan menelupus diantara Sehun dan Luhan "eh Minguk?"

"Ayah Ibu tidur. Minguk sendirian. Minguk juga mau dipeluk~" ujarnya dengan nada menggemaskan "kkk! Iya Minguk"

Bruk!

"Daehan juga"

"Manse Manse juga"

Luhan otomatis membuka matanya merasa mendengar suara Daehan dan Manse "kalian sudah bangun?"

"Iya. Aku mau sama ibu~"

"Ibu ibu ibu~"

Luhan terkikik dengan mata terpejam "Iya. Sini sama Ibu" Luhan memeluk Daehan dan Manse masih dengan mata yang sama, terpejam.

Sehun melirik Luhan dengan seulas senyum yang masih saja betah terpampang di wajah Sehun "Lu"

"hm?"

"Aku tinggal masak dulu tidak apa kan?"

Belum juga Sehun berajak Luhan sudah menggenggam tangannya "Aku saja yang masak. Kau pasti lelah mengurus anak anak"

Sehun menghela nafas "Tidak Lu. Kau yang lelah dan juga butuh tidur"

"Tapi aku sudah dua hari tidak memasak" ucapnya sambil membuka matanya perlahan "hm?"

"Tidak tetap tidak. Kau disini bersama anak anak atau kau mandi dulu. Biar anak anak bermain di ruang tengah"

"Tapi Hun-"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian. Anak anak"

Tiga bocah itu menoleh "Kalian bermain di ruang tengah dulu. Ibu mau mandi dan Ayah mau masak dulu. Oke?" Sehun yang awalnya biasa biasa saja langsung mengeluarkan cenngiran maut sekaligus jempol yang terangkat sempurna.

"Oke!" kompak ketiganya lalu beranjak dan pergi dari pangkuan Luhan menuju ruang tengah. Sehun melihat mereka sejenak lalu berlaih kembali pada Luhan "Mandi dulu sana"

"Hk! Iya iya aku mandi" Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya. Terlihat seperti anak TK menurut penulis "wajahmu terlihat lucu. Apa aku gedong?"

"tidak tidak! Aku sendiri saja" Luhan langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandi sementara Sehun juga berajak menuju dapur dan memeriksa apa semuanya baik baik saja.

"Anak anak apa kalian yak!" Sehun terkejut saat melihat anak anaknya tengah mencoreti sofa dengan krayon yang baru saja Sehun belikan kemarin "yak! Anak anak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Ting tong!

"Siapa?" Sehun sedikit mendongak antara memperhatikan anaknya dan juga tamu.

Ting tong!

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sehun segera berjalan menuju pintu.

Cklek!

"Halo hyung" Lelaki di depan Sehun mengangkat tanganya dengan seulas senyum. Sehun seketika kaku melihat lelaki yang masih dianggapnya bocah itu dengan tatapan horor "Ju-junek?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu hyung?" lelaki yang dipanggil Junek itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sehun sedikit mengerenyit "ba-baik. Kenapa kau bisa datang kesini?"

"Siapa tamunya?!" Suara Luhan menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan "A-apa sayang?!"

"Siapa diluar?"

"Oh!" Sehun langsung mendorong Junhoe menjauh "Siapa ayah?"

"Oh! Tidak tidak! Cuma.."

"Cuma apa?"

"Itu! Anu! Ish!" Sehun menatap sangar lelaki yang tengah kebingungan didorong Sehun "hei bocah, sedang apa kau kesini?"

"Itu hyung aku-"

"Kau juga pagi pagi datang tidak pakai telepon dulu"

"Tapi hyung-"

"eh Junhoe" Suara lembut itu membuyarkan aktivitas dua lelaki yang sedang berargumen itu. Luhan berjalan mendekati mereka dengan senyum sumringah "Junhoe! Kapan datangnya? Kenapa tidak menelpon dulu?"

Sehun melepaskan dorongannya dan langsung berubah datar sambil menatap Luhan yang tengah membolak balik tubuh Junhoe "Baru saja. Aku tidak menelpon dulu soalnya mendadak kesini"

"Oh begitu. Lalu tas besar ditanganmu itu?"

"Ini. Aku sebenarnya mau menginap di rumah Baekhyun nuna. Tapi karena dia bilang sedang dinas ke luar kota dan Chanyeol hyung sedang operasi di rumah sakit jadi dia menyuruhku menginap di rumah nuna, hehehe" Junhoe cengir. Luhan mencubit Junhoe sangking gemasnya "huhu! Kakakmu juga dinas segala. Masuk dulu, kami juga mau sarapan. Kau pasti capek dari Jepang kesini. Ayo" Luhan mendorong Junhoe masuk. Sehun menatapa mereka dengan tatapan miris namun dilebih lebihkan "hah! Dasar bocah tengik!"

.

.

"Enak nuna! Siapa yang masak?"

"Aku yang masak"

"Oh hyung yang masak. Memang, hyung terbaik!" Junhoe mengangkat jempolnya lalu kembali melahap sarapannya. Sehun hanya bertopang sagu sambil melahap makanannya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ngomong ngomong" Luhan menyambung pembicaraan "kau sudah semester berapa?"

"Tiga. Nuna tau, jurusan sastra di Jepang lebih mudah daripada di Korea"

"Iya? Dalam hal apa?"

"Banyak. Administrasi, pembagian kelas, akses menuju ke gedung kampus, pokoknya banyak. Dan juga.."

"Juga apa?"

"Banyak gadis cantik"

Luhan menahan tawanya "jadi intinya karena gadis cantik?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi untunglah aku sudah tidak jomblo lagi"

"Kau punya pacar?" tanya Luhan penuh antusias "hm. Dia gadis Osaka, tapi karena ayahnya orang Korea jadi dia juga punya nama korea"

"Siapa namanya? Siapa?"

"Nama Matsumoto Kikyo, dan nama Koreanya Kim Jinhwan"

"Wah.. pasti dia sangat cantik"

"dan juga manis" Junhoe mengangkat sendoknya "nuna tahu. Saat dia tersenyum aku serasa berada di hawaii dengan angin berhebus dengan lembut" Junhoe tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata. Sehun menatapnya keheranan dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

"Dia gadis yang sangat kalem. Aku sangat menyayanginya"

Luhan tersenyum "akhirnya Junhoenya Baekhyun sudah dewasa" Luhan beranjak lalu menggusak gusak rambut Junhoe. Sehun menatap sebal Junhoe sambil melahap sesendok besar nasi "dasar bocah tengik"

"oh ya, pacarmu itu satu universitas denganmu?"

"Iya. Tapi beda jurusan. Dia jurusan keperawatan"

"Ah manisnya. Anak sastra dengan anak keperawatan. Sama seperti aku dengan Sehun. Anak fotografi dan anak kedokteran" Luhan tersenyum sebagai pelampiasan rasa gemas dan senangnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat Luhan yang sangat senang pagi ini.

By the way, dimana anak anak mereka? Ya! Mereka tentunya sedang makan juga bersama ayah, ibu, dan Junhoe hyung. Manse terlihat sangat lapar pagi ini, terbukti dengan saat ini dia minta tambah nasi.

"Ibu nasi lagi~" rengek Manse dengan kepala yang mendongak "tambah lagi?"

"Hm"

"Baiklah" Luhan mengambil mangkok Manse dan berjalan mengambil nasi.

"Sehun hyung"

"apa?" balas Sehun ketus "bagaimana kabarmu?"

"baik"

"kesehatan?"

"baik"

"pekerjaan?"

"bagus"

"usaha lain? Apa hyung punya usaha lain?"

"tidak ada. Hanya fotografi. Kenapa? Kau mau membuatkanku sebuah restoran?"

"Tidak"

"lalu?"

"Tidak. Cuma basa basi saja"

"Ck! Dasar" Sehun meletakkan sendoknya kasar "hyung kenapa ketus sekali sih?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu menoleh ke arah Junhoe "dengar ya. Aku tidak tahu apa kau masih ingat hal itu karena itu sudah terjadi sangat lama" Sehun memegang keras pundak Junhoe "kau.."

Junhoe menatap Sehun ngeri "h-hyung apa yang kau lakukan?"

"kau menyentuh dada Luhan waktu itu" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Anggaplah seperti di dalam komik ataupun film kartun Jepang lainnya. Sehun dengan latar hitam keunguan, suara besar yang aneh, dan tatapan datar yang membuat merinding.

"ka-kapan hyung? Aku benar benar tidak tahu soal itu"

"Aku juga bingung kenapa kau yang masih semester tiga sudah lupa hal ini. Tapi yang jelas aku masih ingat. Mata, hidung, dan indraku masih bisa merasakan hal itu"

"hyung ke-kenapa kau berubah puitis?" Junhoe semakin gugup. Sedangkan anak anak Sehun sibuk dengan makanannya masing masing kecuali Manse, dia sibuk dengan boneka dinonya "waktu itu kau masih kelas enam SD. Tapi tanganmu itu sudah kelayapan kemana mana"

"h-hyung?"

 _Flassback._

 _"_ _Huaa! Ayo nuna! Aku mau ke bianglala itu!" Junhoe berteriak dengan senyuman lebarnya tak kala Luhan mengendongnya di belakang dengan Sehun yang menatap mereka dengan tenang._

 _"_ _Luhan, kau tidak lelah?"_

 _"_ _Tidak" Sehun sedikit sebal dengan Luhan tapi rasa sebalnya lebih tertuju pada bocah yang digendong Luhan. Ya, Junhoe. Adik Baekhyun. Seenaknya Chanyeol menitipkan Junhoe kepada mereka karena dia dan Baekhyun ada acara kencan dan kebetulan mereka juga kencan. Huh! Dasar Park Chanyeol!_

 _"_ _nuna~" Junhoe menyentakkan dirinya sendiri di gedongan Luhan. Sehun terus memperhatikan Junhoe yang menurut Sehun sedikit mencurigakan untuk ukuran anak SD._

 _Grep!_

 _"_ _nuna~" tangan yang cukup mungil itu berada di atas gunungan yang cukup besar. secara tak sadar Junhoe menyentuh dada Luhan. Shit! Sehun mengumpat dalam hatinya. Bukan hanya itu saja, dia bisa saja mengucapkan umpatan dalam berbagai bahasa jika dia tidak sedang berada di tempat umum._

 _Grep!_

 _Oh ayolah! Sehun ingin sekali mengucapkan 'hei bocah tengik! Menjauh sana! Dasar bocah tengik!'. Sehun menggerutu sekaligus menatap Junhoe dengan tatapan horornya._

 _"_ _Dasar bocah tengik" desisnya dengan penuh amarah. Kencan kesekian kali mereka harus kandas karena Junhoe yang menurut Sehun lebih cocok dipanggil bocah tengik. Dan mulai saat itu Sehun sedikit was was dengan anak dengan usia diatas sembilan tahun._

 _Flassback end._

"hyung aku benar benar tidak sadar"

"dasar bocah!"

"hei. Ada apa?" Yang dibicarakan akhirnya berbicara dengan tatapan keheranan. Dengan semangkuk nasi yang dia bawa, Luhan kembali ke ruang makan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa setiap kalian bertemu selalu bertengkar hm?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan mangkuk di depan Manse. Sehun segera melepaskan cengkramannya "tidak ada apa apa" jawab Sehun datar lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Junhoe. Apa ada?"

"Ah itu! Tidak nuna. Em.. biasa~ pembicaraan hyung dan adik lelaki" Junhoe tertawa canggung dengan senyuman yang juga canggung "benar?"

"Iya, benar nuna" Junhoe berusaha meyakinkan nunanya itu dengan tatapannya yang dimanis maniskan. Luhan yang awalnya curiga seketika berubah normal "baik. Aku percaya padamu" Luhan kembali menggusak gusak rambut Junhoe yang membuat Sehun semakin sebal dan tentu saja cemburu. Hei Sehun! Sudah setiap hari juga mendapat kasih sayang Luhan masih saja cemburu dengan bocah umur delapan belas tahun. Hk! Dasar.

Duar!

Srahs!

"Eh hujan"

"Untung tidak ada jemuran pagi ini" Sehun bergumam sambil memandang jendela ruang makan yang dihiasa derasnya hujan. Sepertinya musim panas akan segera datang.

Ting tong!

"Lah. Siapa lagi yang datang?" Luhan kebingungan saat harus berhadapan dengan membersihkan meja makan atau membukakan pintu "bagaimana ini?"

"Biar aku saja yang buka Lu. Kau lanjutkan saja"

Ting tong!

Sehun kembali berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Cklek!

Brush!

Percikan air hujan membasahi wajah Sehun. Nampak seorang gadis remaja yang basah kuyub karena hujan berdiri tepat didepan pintu rumahnya dengan sebuah koper oranye di sampingnya "Maaf. Anda siapa?"

"Ano.. itu.. aku.."

"Iya?"

"A-apa ini rumah keluarga Oh?"

"Iya. Ada apa?"

"Itu.. saya mencari Go Junhoe. Apa dia ada di sini?"

Sel sel di otak Sehun dengan cepat memberikan jawaban "Iya. Kau.. Kim Jinwhan?"

"Eh? I-iya.. Bagaimana anda tau?" Tanya Jinhwan sekali lagi. Hujan terasa semakin deras "Masuk saja dulu. Ayo" Sehun mempersilahkan Jinhwan masuk dengan koper oranyenya juga. Beberapa saat pintu ditutup hawa hangat menyelimuti tubuh Jinhwan.

"Luhan. Junhoe. Kesini" Sehun menyuruh istri dan yang katanya bocah tengik itu menuju ruang tamu "Ada apa Hun? Siapa tamunya?"

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Hei. Kalau punya pacar kesini dihubungi dulu. Lihat dia basah kuyup" Junhoe baru terlihat siluetnya setelah Sehun berbicara "eh, Jinhwan?"

"Kasihan dia kehujanan. Dasar bocah tengik"

"Jinhwan!" Junhoe segera menghampiri Jinhwan dan memeluknya "Kenapa bisa ada disini? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"Em.. Kejutan. Hihi" Jinhwan masih sempat sempatnya tersenyum padahal tangannya mulai gemetaran.

"Ya ampun!" Luhan juga ikut ikutan genting "Siapa ini? Kenapa bisa kehujanan?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada yang sangat keibuan. Junhoe melepaskan pelukannya.

"Itu.. saya Kim Jinhwan. Saya.."

"Pacarnya Junhoe"

"Anda tahu?"

"Ei~ aku tau segala hal tentang dia" Luhan menyenggol lengan Junhoe hingga Junhoe hampir terjungkal "Nuna!"

"hehe bercanda bos. Eh Junhoe, cepat bawa dia ke kamar mandi. Dia harus mandi air hangat. Aku akan menyiapkan baju darurat dulu. Dan juga selagi menunggu dia selesai taruhkan kopernya di dekat nakas sebelah sana ya Jun. Tolong bantuannya~"

"Kenapa aku semua nuna?"

"Hohoho! Hohoho!"

"Sinter clause aku minta hadiahnya~"

"Sinter clause hadiah! Hadiah!"

"Hadiahnya.. hua!" Daehan mulai mengejar Minguk dan Manse. Ajang lari larian mereka sekilas bisa dilihat oleh empat orang dewasa diruang tamu "bisa liat sendiri anak anakku masih belum mandi sudah main sinter clausan. Iya kan ayah?" Luhan melingkarkan lengannya dengan lengan Sehun "i-iya. Sana urus dia. Dia pasti kedinginan. Cepat sana dasar bocah tengik"

"Ish hyung juga kenapa aku dipanggil bocah tengik. Ayo Jinhwan" Junhoe mengantar Jinhwan menuju kamar mandi. Sesaat setelah mereka pergi Luhan langsung memukul Sehun "Yak! Ada apa?"

"ada apa kau panggil Junhoe bocah tengik huh?"

"Memang dia masih bocah!"

"Iya. Tengiknya itu maksudnya apa? Dasar" Luhan bersedekap dada dengan perasaan kesal "hei. Sudahlah"

"huh!" Luhan memalingkan muka "Lu"

"Dasar" Luhan semakin memalingkan muka. Sehun mendesah pelan "Aku minta maaf. Ya, aku tidak akan memanggilnya bocah tengik lagi" Sehun sedikit membujuk Luhan. Tapi sayang, Luhan tetap kukuh memalingkan muka "Aku janji"

Luhan tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan posisinya "Aku janji sayang, janji. Kau bisa tusuk aku dengan ekor dinosaurusnya Minguk jika aku ingkar janji"

Luhan langsung berbalik menghadap Sehun "janji?"

Cup!

"aku janji" Sehun mengusap pelan bibir Luhan "Kau mulai lagi"

"Kau sih, tidak percaya kepadaku. Aku janji sungguh" Sehun menjulurkan kelingkingnya "masih mau janji seperti ini?"

Luhan menatap kelingking Sehun sesaat lalu kembali menatap Sehun.

Sret!

Cup!

Luhan mengecupnya dan melepasnya dengan senyuman Luhan yang sangat manis "janji ya! Awas kalau sampai aku dengar bocah tengik. Bisa bisa aku panggil kau Sehun tengik weekk!" Luhan menjulurkan lidah lalu berjalan cepat menuju anak anaknya yang bisa dibilang sedang menghancurkan ruang tengah "anak anak ayo berhenti! Kan.. jadi kotor semua!" serunya dengan nada membujuk.

Sehun tersenyum miring. Luhan kadang memang seperti anak kecil dan itu menurun kepada anak anak mereka. Sehun melangkah masuk ke ruang tengah lalu terdiam saat melihat Luhan yang tengah membersihkan coretan krayon di wajah Manse sedangkan Daehan juga membersihkan pipi Minguk. Sehun sekali lagi dibuat bangga. Bangga karena mempunyai istri seperti Luhan dan juga anak anak yang hebat.

.

.

Cklek!

"ini kamarmu. Anggaplah rumah sendiri"

"Iya. Terima kasih" Jinhwan masuk ke dalam kamar tamu. Luhan terus mengembangkan senyum tak kala melihat sosok Jinhwan yang sebenarnya "Kau memang cantik"

"eh?" Jinhwan menoleh "kau memang cantik. Tidak heran Junhoe menyukaimu. Kau juga kalem orangnya"

"Iyakah? Terima kasih" Jinhwan meletakkan kopernya di samping kasur.

"Istirahatlah. Jika ada apa apa panggil saja aku, anggap saja aku kakakmu"

"i-iya kak"

"Nuna kau dimana eh disini rupanya" Junhoe segera menghampiri Luhan "Bagaimana Jihwan?"

"Untung saja dia tidak demam. Kau ini juga, kejutan sih kejutan tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak sebagian datang di hari ini untukmu"

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Iya. Niatnya memberi kejutan malah kehujanan.." Luhan terlihat berpikir lalu tiba tiba Luhan terkejut sendiri "hah.. ya ampun! Aku lupa. Apa kau sudah makan?" tanyanya khawatir kepada Jinhwan "i-iya. Di dekat Gwanghwamun tadi"

"Benar sudah?"

"I-iya, benar aku tidak bohong" Jinhwan sedikit menunduk menahan gugup "duh maaf ya aku membuatmu takut"

"tidak kok kak"

"Dia memang seperti itu jika bertemu orang baru. Waktu dia pertama bertemu denganku juga seperti itu, malah wajahnya merah padam"

"Junhoe!"

"Nah yang ini baru Jinhwan versi lain. Ini Jihwan yang biasanya sedang bersamaku" Junhoe menyeringai sedangkan Jinhwan semakin menunduk menahan malu "kkk, kau ini ya" Junhoe menggusak gusak rambut Jinhwan "Gampang malu"

"Luhan"

Luhan menoleh "eh Sehun, ada apa?"

"Popok anak anak hampir habis. Aku mau ke pusat kota"

"Oh, kalau begitu aku-"

"Kau dan yang lainnya juga ikut"

"Apa?" Luhan sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan Sehun "Semuanya?" tanyanya lagi dengan gestur jari telunjuk yang memutar "iya. Junhoe, Jinhwan, dan anak anak juga ikut"

"Apa mobilnya muat?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah merapikan dalamnya agar muat semuanya. Lagipula mobil kita itu besar Luhan" kali ini Sehun yang menggusak gusak rambut Luhan "iya iya. Aku bilang anak anak dulu ya" Luhan segera pergi menuju anak anaknya yang tengah berganti baju. Sehun mengela nafas memaklumi "Luhan memang seperti itu. Dia-"

Grep!

Cup!

"ups! Kelewatan. Mau lagi?"

Sehun mejamkan mata sambil mengulum bibir "ibu dokter kalau sudah jahil bisa membuat yang lain tegang, ibu tau kan?" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan penekanan "hehehe, jangan marah ya pak fotografer. Aku kan cuma bercanda"

"Iya, tapi bercandamu itu bisa membuat aku ketagihan Lu" Sehun mengangkat tangannya sambil menggerak gerakkan jarinya menggoda Luhan "Dokter Lu.."

"aa~ pak fotografer jadi monster~ kabur~" Luhan berlari kecil menghindari Sehun yang mengejarnya asal asalan. Junhoe dan Jinhwan yang melihat itu terkikik geli melihat kelakuan mereka "Teman kakakmu lucu ya. Manis sekali"

"Iya. Nanti kalau kita sudah menikah bisa saja kita seperti itu" Junhoe menatap Jinhwan menggoda. Bukannya dibalas senyum, tonjokan di lengan yang didapat Junhoe "au.. Jinhwan.."

Jinhwan hanya membalas dengan menjulurkan lidah. Disaat itu juga Junhoe berpikir kalau Jinhwan mirip dengan Luhan mirip juga dengan Baekhyun.

Sama sama jahil kalau dengan pasangan.

.

.

"Jinhwan dan Junhoe ke stan buah dan sayur ya, bersama anak anak juga, kalian bisa kan?"

"tentu saja" Junhoe berjongkok di hadapan anak anak "Aku sudah akrab dengan mereka. Iya kan Daehan?" Junhoe mengepalkan tangan. Daehan pun membalasnya dengan kepalan dan jadilah janji lelaki mereka "bantu aku ya?"

"Iya hyung" Daehan menjawab sambil membetulkan letak kacamata "Anak anak, jangan nakal ya sama hyung dan nuna hm?"

"Iya ibu~"

"Anak anak. Semangat!"

"Semangat!"

Sehun tersenyum lalu menggusak gusak rambut mereka satu per satu. Sepertinya menggusak gusak rambut orang menjadi hobi baru bagi Sehun "ayo. Kami tinggal ya" Sehun dan Luhan berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Junhoe dan yang lainnya.

.

"Popok sudah. Hm.. Kau mau jus jeruk atau jus apel?"

"Jus apel"

"Hm.. kita bisa membuat jus apel dengan apel segar" Luhan mengambil tiga kotak jus jeruk dengan cup es krim di tangan sebelahnya. Sehun hanya menghela nafas "kau mau susu coklat atau low fat?"

"low fat"

"hah, susu coklat karena aku dan anak anak sekarang ini sangat suka coklat" Luhan mengambil tiga susu kotak dan memasukkannya juga ke dalam troli "Luhan. Kau menyuruh aku memilih tapi kau sendiri yang memilih. Maumu itu apa?" Sehun sedikit sebal dengan Luhan. Tadi pagi karena bocah eh bukan, Junhoe. Dan sekarang karena Luhannya sendiri "memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luhan sambil memakan es krimnya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja hari ini kau jahil sekali"

Setelah itu Sehun diam sambil mendorong troli sembarangan, membiarkan Luhan memilih milih belanjaan. Sehun sedikit bersenandung ketika lagu Jung Yong Hwa – You've fallen with me diputar di gedung mall.

"Sehun"

Sehun sedikit teralihkan dengan panggilan Luhan "cup!"

Luhan menciumnya di depan umum. Oh my! Sehun seperti di dunia lain. Luhan sedikit mengulum bibirnya sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskannya "kkk, yes. Sehun kesal" Luhan bersorak sendiri dengan sedikit bergoyang. Sehun melihat Luhan dengan tatapan meremehkan "Ya.. Oh Luhan sekarang jadi nakal ya, sini" Sehun menarik pelan tangan Luhan, menyendok es krimnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"kk Sehun jangan, ini tempat umum"

Sehun menggeleng dengan ekpresi yang manis sambil terus mendorong tengkuk Luhan agar mendekat.

"Hun~ iya iya aku minta maaf hmpft!" Luhan dibuat bungkam saat Sehun menciumnya dan memaksa membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan es krim yang dia makan yang ternyata masih di dalam mulutnya ke dalam mulut Luhan. Dengan kepala dimiringkan Sehun sangat leluasa membuat Luhan terkejut dengan tingkahnya yang saat ini bisa dibilang ya.. manis tapi sedikit memalukan. Luhan pasrah dibuat mabuk kepayang oleh tingkah dan uluman Sehun di supermarket. Dan tidak terasa banyak pengunjung yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan terpesona karena manis dan beraninya mereka.

Cpmk!

"Aku itu lebih ahli daripada kau sayang. Jadi jika mau nakal denganku kau harus pikir pikir dulu" Sehun kembali menyendok es krim Luhan dan memakannya. Sehun kembali mendorong troli dengan senyuman kemenangan sedangkan Luhan diam dengan tatapan sebal yang manis "huh! Iya aku kalah dari tuan fotografer"

"kkk. Ya, memang aku yang menang. Oh iya, kau mau beras putih atau beras campur?"

"hk! Putih!"

"hm.. kau tau, campur sepertinya enak untuk musim panas" Sehun menoleh ke belakang menatap Luhan yang tengah sebal dengannya "hm?"

"ih~ Sehun~" Luhan berjalan menghentak hentakkan kakinya menuju Sehun dan mulai bergelayutan manja di lengan Sehun "haha. Istriku ini" Sehun mengacak acak rambut Luhan. Ngomong ngomong Luhan mengepang rambutnya menjadi dua bagian. Dengan blouse soft pink dan rok diatas lutut membuat dirinya tidak terlihat sebagai seorang dokter.

Mereka kembali berjalan setelah mengambil dua karung beras campur. Dengan percakapan random seputar anak anak dan pasangan baru yang sedang menginap di rumah mereka.

"Wah sepertinya tuan Oh sudah mulai berani ya" Suara bass itu mengejutkan kedua insan yang tengah asik mengobrol itu "eh Chanyeol"

"Hai! Wah akhirnya kita bertemu juga ya~" Baekhyun langsung melepas tautan tangannya dengan Chanyeol dan juga Jesper, berlari kecil memeluk Luhan sangking rindunya "bagaimana kabar kalian oh dan terima kasih ya sudah menerima Junhoe dan Jinhwan di rumah kalian"

"Kami sangat baik dan kau tau Jinhwan kesini?"

"Hm. Dia bilang kepadaku tapi dia tidak bilang ke Junhoe. Dia bilang katanya kejutan kkk" Baekhyun terkikik mengingat nada bicara Jihwan ditelepon waktu itu.

"Bagaimana operasinya?"

"Berjalan baik dan tentu saja sukses"

"Syukurlah" Luhan mengelus elus dadanya "Dan bagaimana pekerjaanmu pak fotografer? dimana anak anak kalian? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dan mencubit pipi mereka"

"Sangat baik, baik sekali. Dan anak anak sedang bersama Junhoe dan Jihwan"

"Wow! Tumben sekali kau memanggilnya Junhoe?" Chanyeol terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar nama Junhoe terlontar dari mulut Sehun "Itu ada ceritanya. Sudahlah jangan dibahas. Kalian sedang apa kesini? Katanya ada dinas?"

"Dinas kami sudah selesai dan sebenarnya kami kesini untuk membeli barang untuk kalian"

"untuk kami?" tanya Luhan "hm. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih aku berniat memberikan kalian bingkisan. Eh ternyata bertemu kalian disini"

"Wah terima kasih sekali loh tapi tidak perlu repot repot, Junhoe dan Jinhwan sudah aku anggap sebagai adik sendiri. Iya kan ayah?"

"iya" singkat tapi meyakinkan.

"Daddy~"

"Iya Jesper"

"Eh sampai lupa ada Jesper disini. Sini sama Imo" Luhan membujuk Jesper agar mendekat. Jesper mendekat dan Luhan memeluknya erat "em~ bagaimana sekolahnya?"

"Seru! Aku dan Taeoh juga satu bangku"

"Wah! Pasti menyenangkan. Daehan Minguk Manse masih lama mau masuk sd, iya kan Ayah?"

"Hm. Jesper!" Sehun menggusak dan menggusak rambut orang lagi, kali ini rambut Jesper "Jagoan. Tidak minta adik sama Mommy?"

"Sudah. Jesper bilang ingin punya adik perempuan. Appa bilang sebentar lagi Jesper mau punya adik" jawab Jesper dengan nada polos "oh begitu ya.. apa Jesper sering ke rumah nenek?"

"Iya! Daddy dan Mommy sering mengajakku ke rumah nenek. Aku juga sering menginap disana"

"Hm.. Sepertinya aku tau trik kalian.."

"Haha. Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak ingin anakku tercemari oleh hal hal aneh makanya aku sering mengirimnya ke rumah neneknya supaya aku tenang saat melakukan itu bersama Baekhyun"

"Tapi Daddynya sendiri masih suka minta dipakaikan kemeja"

"He-hei Park Baekhyun"

"Kkk. Baekhyun. Kancingkan kemejaku" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat buat seperti suara Chanyeol "Park Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol menarik pelan tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang "hm jahil ya. Awas kalau sampai Jesper ke rumah Ibu lagi"

"kkk. Aku sih mau mau saja" Jawab Baekhyun sambil terkikik geli. Sementara ketiga orag didepannya menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan terutama Jesper "Daddy~ jangan kencang kencang. Nanti Mommy sakit"

"eh" Chanyeol segera melepaskan pelukannya "Nah begitu"

"Hm~ sayang. Apa kita harus melakukannya lagi?" bisik Baekhyun "tentu saja. Aku juga sudah tidak tahan ingin segera menghajarmu di ranjang"

"Ish, libur semalam saja. Aku jadi tidak bisa bekerja. Kak Minseok sampai menertawaikanku di kantor karena aku sering jalan seperti pinguin"

"kk!" Chanyeol menahan tawanya "Bagus itu"

"ish Chanyeol~"

"Nuna!"

"Jesper hyung!"

Semua orang menoleh "eh Junhoenie~" Baekhyun langsung berlari dan memeluk adiknya itu. Sedangkan tiga cimol yang tadinya bersama Junhoe dan Jinhwan itu berjalan menghampiri Jesper "Jesper hyung disini"

"Adikku~ maaf ya tidak menyambutmu~ Jinhwan juga. Bagaimana disini?"

"Aku baik, dan terima kasih"

"Tidak apa nuna. Lagipula ada Jihwan disini. Nuna tahu, Jihwan tidak menelponku terlebih dahulu. Jadilah dia kehujanan au!" Junhoe mengelus lengannya yang ditepuk keras oleh Jinhwan "Kehujanan? Bagaimana.. kau tidak apa apa kan Jinhwan?"

"Dia tidak apa apa Baek. Aku langsung meyuruhnya mandi. Junhoe juga slow respon sekali waktu itu. Aku jadi ingin menjambak rambutnya" Luhan membuat gestur menjambak. Jinhwan tersenyum melihat pembicaraan pacar dan kakak pacarnya itu.

"aa~ manisnya~" kompak Baekhyun dan Luhan ketika melihat Jinhwan tersenyum dalam diamnya. Junhoe sedikit terkejut mendengar suara melengking nan aneh dari kakak kakaknya itu ditambah dua kantong plastik berisi buah dan sayur yang dia bawa membuat ringisan dikala ternganganya seorang Junhoe.

Sehun dan Chanyeol yang dari tadi menonton permbicaraan kolosal antara adik, pacar adik, dan istri isrti mereka. Sedangkan anak anak mereka? Nampaknya mereka sibuk dengan hal random seputar dunia fantasi mereka.

"Hei Sehun. istrimu baik baik saja kan?"

"Kau juga. Kau jeboli dia berapa kali sehari sampai sifatnya jadi lebih atraktif?"

"apa kau bilang?"

"tidak, yang jelas banyak. Jesper saja sampai sering dititipkan ke rumah Ibumu. Kau tidak merasa merepotkan Ibumu apa?"

"Pertamanya aku tidak memaksa, tapi mendengar alasannya Ibuku jadi semakin antusias menjaga Jesper" Chanyeol yang awalnya biasa biasa saja langsung berubah sumringah. Anggaplah dari dalam kepala Chanyeol muncul bolham yang bersinar terang.

"Hun"

"Hm?"

"Aku titip Jesper malam ini ya"

Sehun seketika menoleh "apa?"

"Aku titip Jesper. Hanya malam ini saja"

"Apa? Jesper? Kau sudah menitipkan Junhoe sekarang Jesper?"

"Ayolah. Sekali sekali"

"Tidak. Kau kira aku ini tempat penitipan anak apa? Tiga anakku saja sudah seperti itu apalagi ditambah Jepser. Kau harus menjamin aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman"

"Tenang saja. Untuk itu akan ada balasannya"

"Tidak. Nanti dikiranya aku orangnya tidak ikhlas lagi"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku titip Jesper bodoh!"

"Tapi kalau akunya yang tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Ya dimau maukan dasar bocah tengik!"

"hah! Sekarang malah kau yang bilang aku bocah tengik!"

"Ya memang kau tengik dasar bocah tengik!"

"Ya Park Chanyeol. Aku sudah tidak bisa sopan lagi kepadamu"

"Memang setiap hari kau tidak sopan kepadaku bodoh"

"ada apa sih?" Kompak kedua wanita yang tengah menatap suami mereka aneh "Tidak ada apa apa"

"Bukan. Luhan, apa aku boleh menitipkan Jesper di rumahmu?"

"Menitipkan Jesper?" Luhan bingung begitupun Baekhyun "Untuk apa menitipkan Jesper?"

"Kau lupa dengan proyek adik Jesper? Akan lebih bervariasi jika dia dititipkan ke Sehun dan Luhan"

"Hei aku tidak-"

"Aku setuju! Lagipula semakin banyak anak semakin seru"

"Kau yakin Luhan? Nanti merepotkan" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya "Tidak apa. Aku juga sedang merencanakan membuat taman di belakang rumah. Anak anak jadi bisa bereksploitasi, sedikit sedikit membantu lah. Jesper juga pasti senang iya kan sayang?"

"Iya Imo. Benar aku menginap di rumah Imo?"

"Iya sayang. Nanti Jesper bisa bermain sama Daehan Minguk Manse~"

"Yeay! Daehan, aku menginap di rumahmu!"

"Menginap? Ibu, Jesper menginap di rumah kita?"

"Apa? Benar Ibu?"

"Benarkan.. benarkan"

"Iya sayangku semuanya~ Jesper.. menginap!"

"Hore!" Riuh anak anak dengan ekpresi mereka yang menggemaskan. Semuanya terkesan dengan anak anak yang aktif dan ceria kecuali Sehun. Bukan karena mulai malas menjaga dan mengurusi anak anaknya. Tidak perlu muluk muluk lah, hanya satu kalimat.

Biarkan aku tidur lebih dari tujuh jam.

.

.

"Jun, ambikan pupuk"

"ini hyung"

"Itu, sekalian sekopnya juga"

"ini"

Sehun mengambil sekop dan mulai memupuk bibit pohon maple dengan telaten. Sementara Junhoe menggali lubang untuk ditanami bibit maple.

"Hyung pokoknya aku monster!"

"Tadi Manse bilang hyung yang monster?"

"Tidak! Manse yang monster! Jesper hyung jadi orangnya saja sama Daehan hyung"

"Terus Minguk jadi apa?"

"Minguk.."

"Anak anak jangan bertengkar. Ayah sedang sibuk ini"

"Ayah ayah! Ayo main!"

"Iya Manse tapi Ayah masih bekerja. Lihat ini" Sehun mejulurkan tangannya yang penuh dengan tanah kepada Manse "Ayah! Ayah dimakan tanah ya? Tangannya jadi hitam semua hehehe"

"Tidak Manse. Ayah sedang menanam pohon"

"Wah~ Manse mau menanam juga!"

"Mau menanam? Ayo sini" Sehun menarik Manse "Caranya Manse letakkan pohonnya di lubang.." Sehun menuntun Manse meletakkan pohon di dalam lubang "lalu.. timbun dengan tanah yang dicampur pupuk"

"Ditimbun itu apa Ayah? Pupuk juga apa Ayah?"

"Ditimbun artinya ditutupi. Kalau pupuk itu seperti tanah, tapi bukan tanah. Pupuk itu terbuat dari daun dan kotoran hewan"

"hah? Hi~" Manse melempar tanah bercampur pupuk yang dia genggam "loh Manse kenapa?"

"Ada kotorannya. Nanti bau. Bau bau bau~"

"kkk. Manse, ini tidak bau. Kotoran yang sudah dijadikan pupuk tidak akan bau, malah baunya segar seperti bau tanah. Coba ini" Sehun kembali menjulurkan tangannya ke arah hidung Manse "ihk!"

"Tidak Manse, ini tidak berbahaya. Coba ayo coba" Sehun menarik Manse dan kembali mendekatkan tangannya "hsm! Baunya aneh Ayah"

"Aneh ya? Memang seperti itu Manse" Sehun tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi Manse, mereka sama sama terkikik.

"Ayah ayah whoa~ pohonnya bagus ayah"

"Bagus ya? Ayah dan Junhoe hyung yang membuatnya" Sehun membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan anak anaknya dan juga Jesper masih terkagum kagum dengan pohon pohon yang dia tanam bersama Junhoe.

"Hyung, sudah semua!"

"iya? Kalau begitu kita istirahat" Teriak Sehun yang tengah mencuci tangannya di kran dan duduk di teras kayu diikuti Junhoe. Terlihat sekali kalau Sehun sudah mulai bisa menerima Junhoe. Terlihat serius sih bahasanya, soalnya penulis sendiri tidak bisa menuliskan kata untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaan Sehun jika bersama Junhoe *peace! XD

"hey Jun. Menurutmu ada yang kurang?"

"Hm.. tidak sih. Terlihat kosong memang. Tapi itu karena pohonya belum tumbuh lebat. Lama kelamaan pasti bagus"

"Hm. Okelah. Terima kasih Jun"

Junhoe yang awalnya tenang berubah dengan ekpresi harunya. Dia menoleh ke arah Sehun dan mencibikkan bibirnya "Hyu-hyung.. kau baik sekali!" Junhoe langsung memeluk Sehun dengan tidak elitnya. Sehun terlihat terkejut dan meronta ronta ingin dilepaskan "hoi hoi Jun! Lepas Jun lepas!"

"Hyung bilang terima kasih kepadaku! Hyung~"

"Jun! Kenapa kau sekarang seperti anak gadis huh?!"

"hyung~"

"Junhoe!"

"Wah sepertinya kalian sudah akrab sekali ya~"

Mereka menoleh ke belakang. Nampak Luhan dan Jinhwan tersenyum ke arah mereka dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan dan jus "lelah?"

"Nuna! Hyung bilang terima kasih kepadaku!"

"hei Jun. Kau kepribadiaan ganda apa?"

"wah! Sehun akhirnya luluh~ iya kan Jinwhan?"

"Iya unni. Junhoe juga manis sekali barusan"

Junhoe sedikit terkejut "sejaka kapan kau memanggil nuna unni?"

"eum.. sejak.. tadi" Jinhwan mengangkat bahu sengaja membuat Junhoe bingung.

"Jha! Ini dia! Anak anak!" panggilan Luhan membuat anak anaknya menoleh "semangka!"

"Wah! Semangka semangka!" Anak anak berlari menghapiri Luhan dengan senampan semangka. Jesper pun juga sangat antusias melihat semangka segar yang dibawa Luhan.

"Semangka enak~ semangka enak~ semangka enak~"

"Semangka tidak enak~"

"eh Daehan. Kenapa tidak enak?"

"hehehe" Daehan menggaruk garuk belakang kepalanya "semangka enak ayah hehe"

Sehun menggeleng geleng "Daehan daehan.. sini" Sehun mengangkat Dahan lalu memangkunya "Daehan ini semangkamu"

"Jesper, Minguk, nah yang ini Manse" Luhan memberikan semangka kepada Manse "makan yang baik ya"

"Iya Ibu~"

"Iya Imo"

Anak anak mulai memakan semangkanya. Terlihat manis memang, semanis semangka yang mereka makan.

"Junhoe, ini jusmu. Dan Ini punya ayah" Luhan memberika segelas jus jeruk "terima kasih"

Luhan segera duduk disamping Sehun "Luhan"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana tamannya?" ucapnya lanjut dengan meminum jus jeruknya "bagus! Terbaik! Ternyata suamiku hebat juga, Junhoe juga! Terbaik!"

"Kau sudah mengatakan terbaik dua kali Lu"

"Karena kalian memang terbaik. Terutama ayah. Ayah.." Luhan berhenti berbicara. Sehun sedikit mengintip Luhan yang tengah menunduk "Lu?"

"Ayah yang paling terbaik" Luhan terseyum dengan mata tertutup. Nampak sangat cantik, pikir Sehun. Junhoe sepertinya tidak mendengarkan percakapan mereka karena dia masih sibuk makan buah, minum jus, dan berbincang dengan Jinhwan.

Sehun tersenyum miring lalu mengelus surai Luhan "kau cantik. Selalu cantik"

Luhan sedikit mendongak "ya ampun. Istriku ini"

"Ayah ayah semangka!"

"Iya. Semangka. Enak tidak?"

"Enak~ hehehe"

Sehun kembali tersenyum "Mereka sudah besar ya"

"Iya. Sudah besar. Dan sehat"

"dan tampan seperti ayahnya"

"Iyakah? Aku rasa tidak"

"Apa? Kau pikir aku tidak tampan begitu?"

"Bagaimana ya.. kau terlihat lebih tua sekarang. Aku jadi sedikit takut"

"Hei Oh Luhan kau-"

"Halo semuanya!"

Yang dipanggil 'semuanya'menoleh. Nampak Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Taeoh, dan dua kantung plastik berisi benda.

"Taeoh!" Manse berlari menghampiri Taeoh "Manse!"

"Wah~ ada tamu kesayangan~ kapan datangnya?"

"Baru saja. Kami bel berkali kali tidak ada yang menjawab. Untung saja ada nenek Jung. Dia bilang pintunya tidak dikunci, ya sudah kami langsung saja masuk" Chanyeol tersenyum miring "kau nampak seperti psyco Chan"

"Iyakah? Berarti aku tampan"

"hei hei. Kalian melupakan yang disini huh?" tanya Kai dengan wajah jengkelnya, sedangkan kyungsoo masih setia bergelayutan di tangan suaminya "ya ampun Kyungsoo~ lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sangat baik. Dan juga.." Kyungsoo mengelus perutnya perlahan dengan tatapannya yang lembut "Ya Tuhan. Kyungsoo kau.."

"hihi. Sudah dua bulan" bisiknya dengan senyuman "Ya Tuhan. Selamat~" Luhan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat dengan perasaan terharu "kau hebat Kyung. Aku sampai menangis ini. Kau hebat kau hebat Kyung selamat~"

"Sebahagianya kau dengan kehamilanku Lu. Aku sangat senang kau juga senang"

"tentu saja. Aku sangat senang Kyung!" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Kyungsoo "aduh! Kau manis sekali. Pantas saja kau gemukan, ternyata ada adiknya toh" Luhan mengelus perut Kyungsoo yang masih rata "hei. Lihat. Ummamu terlihat sangat manis. Appamu juga tampan. Aku tunggu kehadiranmu"

"Terima kasih. Oh! Sepertinya kita lupa seseorang" Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Junhoe dan Jinhwan yang tengah menatap mereka tenang di halaman belakang "Kyungsoo nuna"

"Hai. Lama tidak bertemu. Dia siapamu Jun?"

"Oh. Ini Jinhwan. Dia pacarku"

"Kau orang Jepang ya?"

"Bagaimana anda tau?"

"Ei~ aku punya mata tajam. Aku bisa tau kau orang Jepang dengan sekali lirik. Iya kan Appa?"

"Iya Kyung. Kau benar" Jawab Jongin dengan ekpresi yang aneh.

"Dia cantik Jun. Kau sangat beruntung memiliki dia"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku Gu Junhoe. Lelaki paling tampan sekampus"

"kkk! Hei Jun. Kau jangan over begitu. Dasar bocah te.." Sehun langsung menghentikan kata katanya sambil melirik Luhan yang tengah melototi dirinya "Da-dasar Junek" Semuanya terkikik kecuali Sehun.

Selagi para istri dan anak anak sedang asyik dengan urusannya sendiri, para suami malah memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kasihan~Hei Jun. Sekali sekali goda dia biar dia sering dipelototi Luhan. Oke?"

"Aku akan usahakan!" Junhoe melemparkan cengirannya yang lebar.

"Hei Jong. Kau hebat"

"Iya. Kapan kau melakukannya?"

"hm. Aku lupa"

"Jelas kau lupa. Kau pasti sering melakukan itu"

"Dan juga Taeoh pasti dititipkan di rumah Ibu kalian"

"Hei Oh Sehun. sejak kapan kau meramal?"

"Sejak Chanyeol menitipkan Jesper di rumahku" Sehun menatap Chanyeol sinis "he-hei hei. Yang penting aku sudah disini. Dan terima kasih sudah menjaga Jesper. Aku bisa leluasa melakukannya bersama Baekki"

"Wah. Kalau begitu aku juga titip Taeoh di sini"

"Hei kalian pikir aku baby siter apa? Dasar para Ayah"

"Kau juga Ayah bocah" Kompak Chanyeol dan Sehun. Seketika itu juga Sehun memasang mode off. Wajah datar nan dingin miliknya.

"Hei para Ayah!" seru Baekhyun "sedang apa kalian disitu? Ayo sini. Jangan sampai kami bekerja dua kali karena keleletan kalian" Baekhyun segera pergi ke dapur dengan anggunnya diikuti Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Anak anak mereka malah sibuk bermain di taman belakang.

"Setelah berkumpul dengan istri kalian istriku jadi cuek kepadaku"

"Itu benar" Sehun mengusap dagunya sendiri "sepertinya dia seorang yang labil"

"Labil apanya bocah? Dasar bocah tengik" Chanyeol langsung berjalan pergi menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Sehun, Kai, dan anak anak mereka.

"Apa kau pikir Chanyeol juga seorang yang labil?"

"Hei. Labil lagi labil lagi. Jika Chanyeol labil, aku pastikan sebulan setelah dia bekerja jadi dokter dia langsung dikeluarkan dari pekerjaannya" Ucap Kai sambil pergi menyusul Chanyeol. Sehun hanya ternganga tak percaya. Sepertinya para istri sedang memperbudak suami ups! Salah bicara~

"Ayah!" pekik Minguk dengan nada ceria. Sehun langsung menoleh mendapati Junhoe dan Jinhwan yang tengah asyik bermain bersama anak anak. Jinhwan yang sedang mengejar Taeoh dan Triplets sedangkan Junhoe bermain super hero bersama Jesper.

"hk! Cepatlah menikah. Kalian terlihat serasi sekali dengan anak anak"

Junhoe dan Jinhwan langsung terdiam. Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul lalu berjalan pergi. Nampak seburat merah muncul di pipi Jinhwan.

"Hyung ada ada saja eh Jinhwan?" Junhoe menatap Jinhwan penuh selidik "kenapa kau menunduk?"

"Tidak.. hanya saja.." Jinhwan mendongak "Kau pasti sangat tampan jika kau jadi seorang ayah"

Junhoe mengedipkan matanya lalu tersenyum "kalau begitu ayo kita terus saling mengasihi. Kau pasti akan melihat ketampananku bersama seorang anak gadis di gendonganku"

Blush!

"Gu Junhoe~"

Junhoe tertawa ringan dan setelah itu ringisan serta elusan diperutnya yang ia dapat "Park Jesper"

"Hehehe! Maaf paman"

.

.

"Tidak terasa waktu begitu cepat" Sehun mengulas senyum saat mendapati bulatan merah yang dibuatnya sudah mencapai tanggal 20 April. Dia kembali mengecek tanggal dengan melihat tanggal yang berada di beranda handphonenya.

Sama.

"Yosh! Ayo bekerja" Ucap Sehun lalu berlalu menuju dapur. Selagi anak anaknya belum bangun dia ingin mempersiapkan menu makanan yang akan dibuatnya nanti untuk Luhan. Oh! Kalian pasti tau tanggal ini. 20 April, hari ulang tahun Luhan yang ke.. eum.. apa penulis harus buat Luhan lebih muda atau lebih tua dari Sehun? eum.. Lebih muda saja. Jika Sehun tahun ini berumur 26 berarti Luhan berumur.. 25! Bagaimana? Setuju? Setuju!

"Nasi nasi nasi.. itu haru ada. Ikan? Ikan apa? Macarel? Tapi dengan bumbu apa?"

"Telur gulung? Sosis? Ketimun? Sepertinya enak. Dan juga salad buah. Anak anak dan Luhan sangat suka itu" Sehun beralih pada kulkas lalu membukanya "semuanya ada. Tinggal beli ikan, buah, masak, dan pergi ke rumah sakit"

Tap tap tap.

"Ayah"

"Oh Minguk. Selamat pagi. Apa tidurmu baik?"

"Hm Oh! Ayah aligator" Minguk menunjuk kamera DLSR milik Sehun yang tergeletak di nakas "Iya Minguk itu aligator"

"Uh! Ibu dimana Ayah?"

"Ibu ke rumah sakit Minguk. Nanti kita pergi kesana"

"Kesana?"

"Minguk lupa ya? Sekarang kan ulang tahun Ibu"

Minguk memiringkan kepalanya "ulang tahun Ibu?"

"Iya. Nanti kita ke pasar bersama. Beli ikan dan buah setelah itu kita masak bersama untuk Ibu"

"Hihihi! Minguk mau Ayah!"

"Oke. Tunggu Daehan Manse bangun dulu. Terus mandi dan kita ke pasar oke?"

"Oke!"

Sehun mendekati Minguk dan berjongkok dihadapannya "cium Ayah"

Cup!

"Anak pintar" Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Minguk sembari memberikan senyumannya.

Dan sejak tadi kalian tidak melihat Junhoe dan Jinhwan? Oh iya. Mereka sudah kembali ke Jepang dua minggu yang lalu. Sehun sempat ingin menepuk bahu Junhoe sebelum dia pergi tapi ya.. kalian tau lah Sehun seperti itu.

.

.

"Nah anak anak! Ayah minta tolong sekali. Selain membantu Ayah kalian juga belajar" Sehun menatap bergantian anak anaknya yang tengah termenung menatapnya balik. Helaan nafas kasar keluar dari mulutnya "Anak anak"

"Ayah akan mengajari kalian mencuci beras. Mau?"

"Mau!"

Sehun tersenyum "kalau begitu..pakai ini dulu. Daehan yang pertama" Sehun melambai kepada Daehan dan memasangkan apron dan topi bermotif kotak kotak biru. Daehan sesekali membetulkan kacamatanya "Ayah aku boleh membantu Ayah kan?"

"Boleh Daehan" Sehun menggusak kepalanya "Minguk Manse sini"

Kedua anak itu berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun "Minguk.." Sehun memasangkan aksesoris yang sama dengan Daehan kepada Minguk begitupun Manse. Lihtlah! Mereka nampak sangat manis, para chef cilik.

"Nah begini cara melakukannya" Sehun mempraktekkan cara mencuci beras kepada anak anaknya. Anak anak nampak mengerti dan setelah itu mereka mulai mencuci beras.

"Manse airnya jadi putih"

"Ayah ayah. Airnya jadi putih"

"Iya Manse airnya jadi putih"

Anak anaknya nampak asyik mencuci beras sampai sampai sebagian berasnya berceceran di tempat cuci piring "Anak anak!"

"Hehehe. Daehan lihat aku!" Minguk mengangkat tangannya layaknya monster yang ingin melahap mangsanya. Daehan tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Anak anak" Sehun menginstrupsi anak anaknya tapi anak anaknya malah semakin menjadi jadi "anak anak Ayah punya buah"

Langsung saja semua anaknya menoleh. Sehun kembali tersenyum "Ayah akan mengajari kalian membuat barbeque buah. Apa kalian mau?"

"Mau Ayah!"

"Baguslah!" Sehun berjalan keluar menuju meja makan"Anak anak kemari!"

Langkah kaki mengiringi panggilan Sehun dan juga bunyi kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai membuat perasaan Sehun mulai tenang "Lihat Ayah. Nanasnya ditusuk seperti ini.."

"Lalu pisangnya ditusuk, lalu tomat dan.. stroberi! Cantik tidak? Daehan, lihatlah. Cantik kan?"

"Hm!"

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa kan?"

"Ya!"

"Kalau sudah semua langsung masukkan ke dalam kotak makan ini ya?"

"Iya Ayah!"

Setelah mendengar jawaban anak anaknya dia kembali menuju dapur. Dia mencuci ulang berasnya dan segera menanaknya. Selagi nasi matang dia pergunakan waktu itu untuk memasak menu utamanya, ikan.

Dia mulai memotong ikan dengan telaten. Dia mengiris bagian bagian ikan seperti Mozart yang sedang memainkan tuts piano. Dia mencincang jahe lalu menyiapkan mangkok untuk mencampurkan bumbu. Dengan lincahnya dia menuangkan kecap, garam, soju dan cincangan jahe lalu mengaduknya. Tak lupa dia membakar setengah matang ikannya.

"Selesai. Hahaha!" Manse cekikikan sambil memakan stroberi yang berada di tusukan paling atas barbequenya. Manse terus cekikikan sambil terus menusuk dan memakan balik stroberinya berulang ulang. Minguk sampai ikut ikutan tertawa hingga dia hanya membuat satu tusuk saja. Satu tusuk. Satu. Dari tadi.

Daehan? Dia masih serius membuat barbeque dengan isian yang monoton. Pisang. Entah dari zaman apa Daehan tertarik dengan pisang dan hal hal monoton. Dia mengganti isian dengan nanas dan itu monoton. Satu warna dalam satu tusukan.

"Daehan, kamu harus menusuk tomatnya juga"

Mendengar Minguk membuat Daehan terpanjat di dalam ekspresi diamnya. Dia langsung menusukkan tomat dan nanas lalu meletakkannya bersama yang lainnya di atas piring. Sehun hanya bisa tertawa dari balik dapur sambil membuat sosis goreng dan telur dadar.

"Ayah, coba ini!"

Sehun menoleh. Sejak kapan Daehan disini?, pikirnya "Oh? Ayah boleh mencoba?"

Daehan mengangguk "Ayah coba ya" Sehun mengambil satu tusuk nanas lalu memakannya "hm~ enak sekali. Bagus sekali Daehan" Sehun tersenyum lalu mengelus sekali kepala Daehan "hihi!" peiki Daehan sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

Daehan meletakkan piringnya di kursi makan kecilnya lalu berdiri di atas kursi kecil yang tadinya digunakan sebagai pijakan saat mencuci beras.

"Aku mau mencuci piring Ayah"

"Oh? Mencuci piring? Ya, terserah kau saja nak"

Daehan mencuci tangannya lalu mengambil sponge lalu membilasnya. Entah apa gunanya mencuci tangan padahal dia sedang ingin mencuci piring kotor. Mungkin kebiasaan mencuci tangan yang diajarkan Sehun membuat Daehan selalu ingat untuk mencuci tangan sebelum dia melakukan suatu hal, meskipun tidak sering juga sih.

Daehan menekan tempat sabun cuci lalu meremas remas sponge hingga keluar busa. Daehan mulai mencuci alat membakar ikan yang Sehun tadi pakai. Dia membolak baliknya, lalu membilasnya. Daehan beralih pada talenan plastik. Dia menggosoknya dengan sponge lalu membilasnya bolak balik.

"Ayah aku mencucinya"

"Oh? Kau benar benar mencucinya?"

"Hm!"

"Hu~ anak pintar. Terima kasih ya Daehan"

Melihat di sisi lain nampak Minguk dan Manse tengah senang bernyanyi sambil memainkan mangkok stainless bekas potongan buah tadi.

"Burung, laut, dan ombak! Lulu lala lulu lala lululala!"

.

.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku mau mencari Ibuku"

"Ibumu ya? Siapa namanya?"

"Nama Ibuku Xi Lu paman"

"Ya?"

"Nama Ibuku Xi Luhan"

"Xi Luhan ya.."

"Iya paman. Ibuku Xi Luhan!" Daehan menatap paman resepsionis dengan tatapan polos "ouh~ bagus sekali anak anak" Sehun tersenyum sembari menunggu si peresepsionir selesai "Dokter Xi Luhan?"

"Ya"

"Dia ada di ruangannya. Di ruangan sembilan lantai empat"

"Oh baik. Terima kasih"

Mereka segera menaiki lift menuju lantai empat. Setelah sampai anak anak langsung berlari mencari ruangan nomor sembilan.

"Satu! Dua! Tiga! Empat!.."

"hei anak anak jangan berisik!"

"Oh! Lima.. enam.."

"Tujuh, Depalan, Sembilan! Ayah ayah! Sembilan Ayah!"

"Shh! Iya iya nak. Ini" Sehun memberikan tas yang ringan kepada Manse "Ini Minguk dan Ini Daehan. Sekarang saat Ayah membuka pintu kalian bilang "tada!" begitu ya?"

"Iya"

Sehun tersenyum "satu dua tiga"

Cklek!

"Ibu~" Anak anaknya berjalan mencari Ibunya. Sehun sedikit meringis ketika anak anaknya malah bilang 'Ibu' bukan 'tada!'. Nampak wanita berambut pendek agak bergelombang tengah menatap sebuah kertas dengan senyuman yang terus saja terukir disana "Ibu"

"Hm?" Luhan menoleh "eh. Anak anak.."

"ibu" Anak anak menghampirinya dengan penuh heran "Ibu.."

"Iya. Kenapa? Dengan siapa kalian kesini?"

"Ibu? Ibu kok rambutnya pendek? Rambut Ibu kemana?"

"Ah haha. Itu.. Ibu memotongnya sayang"

"kenapa dipotong Ibu?"

"Ibu ingin terlihat lebih cantik dihadapan kalian. Suka tidak dengan rambut baru Ibu?"

"Suka suka!"

"Ibu ibu aku bawa makanan untuk Ibu!"

"ibu ibu kami kesini bersama Ayah!"

"ini Ibu. Ada nasi dengan ikan disini Ibu. Ada buahnya juga!"

"Iya sayangku~ terima kasih. Dimana Ayah?"

"Aku disini" Sehun masuk ke dalam. Seketika itu juga dia terkejut melihat perubahan dari Luhan "Kau.. memotong rambutmu?"

"Hm. Baru saja kembali dari salon. Ada waktu luang makanya aku kesana" Luhan sedikit murung "Kau.. tidak suka ya?"

"Ah tidak. Aku suka, sangat suka. Kau terlihat lebih cantik"

"Benar?" Luhan menyentuh pipinya "syukurlah ternyata kau dan anak anak suka"

"Hm" Sehun berjalan membantu Luhan membuka tas berisi makanan yang Sehun dan anak anak mereka bawa "bukalah"

"Apa ini?"

"seperti yang Minguk bilang. Itu menu utamanya"

"Menu utama? Siapa yang membuatnya?"

"tentu saja aku"

Luhan sempat sempatnya menahan tawa "kenapa?"

"Tidak.. ini kau yang buat? Yang benar saja"

"Hei. Aku sungguh sunggu kau tau? Memangnya hanya kau yang bisa masak? Aku juga bisa"

"Ayah~ jangan berisik~"

"Oh maaf Manse" Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Manse. Sedangkan yang dicubit sedang sibuk dengan sosis gorengnya bersama dengan saudara saudaranya yang lain "bukalah"

Luhan membuka kotak makan itu. Seketika kikikan menyertai tutup kotak itu ditauruh "hk! Hahaha.. terlihat cantik"

"iya kan. Aku yakin pasti kau menyukainya" Sehun membuat tanda L kepada Luhan "hm.. tapi belum aku coba mana boleh kau bilang aku suka"

"Kalau begitu cobalah" Sehun menyilahkan Luhan memakan masakannya "Bagaimana?"

"Hm.. ini bagus tapi masih sedikit asin"

"hah? Padahal aku yakin bumbunya sudah pas"

"Tapi tenang saja. Masih mending agak asin daripada terlalu asin. Aku suka Sehun"

"Iyakah? Padahal ini masih sesi pertama"

"Sesi pertama?"

Sehun menyeringai lalu menogoh sesuatu di tas ranselnya "anak anak pegang satu satu dan berikan pada Ibu. Bilang 'Selamat ulang tahun Ibu~"

Anak anak mereka mengambil satu satu bingkai yang Sehun pegang lalu memberikannya bersamaan kepada Luhan "Selamat ulang tahun Ibu~"

Luhan menutup mulutnya terkejut. Sehun dan anak anaknya memberinya kejutan. Selama ini dia hanya menerima kue di tengah malam dengan Sehun yang tersenyum dihiasi nyala lilin ulang tahun.

"Kalian.."

"Ini untuk Ibu~"

"Terim kasih sayang~ wah~ bagus sekali~" Luhan memandangi satu persatu hadiahnya. Tiga bingkai berisi foto. Foto Sehun dengan anak anak saat pergi ke kuil, Foto pemotretan saat natal dan anak anak mereka yang tersenyum ceria dengan kostum sanata dan kantong merahnya yang besar.

"Sangat cantik. Aku sampai ingin menangis" Luhan mengusap bagian kantong matanya menahan air mata keluar "Aku sangat besyukur aku bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu"

"Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa yang jelas terima kasih untuk semuanya" Luhan meletakkan foto foto itu dimejanya dengan rasa bahagia yang saat ini memenuhi relung hati Luhan "Kau pasti lelah menyiapkan semuanya"

"Tidak juga. Aku dibantu anak anak membuat buahnya dan Daehan membantuku mencuci piring"

"Dia yang minta?"

"iya dia yang minta

"Wah, kalian membantu Ayah. Hebat sekali~"

"Hm! Dan juga foto itu.. waktu itu kami sedang memetik kapas"

"memetik kapas?"

"Iya. Dan Daehan Minguk Manse mau membuatkan baju untuk Ibu"

"Hm~ kalian mau membuat baju untuk Ibu?"

"hmhm" Daehan tersenyum "Ibu ibu! Kenapa diluar sangat gelap?"

"Oh! Itu karena matahari pergi untuk tidur Minguk"

Minguk mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya "Sehun. duduklah"

Sehun duduk di samping Luhan "Lihat rambutmu. Kau sedang suka fim blue ya?"

"Apa? Tidak"

"Potonganmu seperti aktris di film blue. Kau jadi mengingatkanku dengan wanita di video klip grupnya Seungyoon"

"Ha! Jangan membuatku terlihat jelek Hun~"

"Tapi kau wanita yang baik. Jujur aku suka dengan penampilanmu, sungguh. Kau terlihat muda padahal anaknya sudah tiga"

"Kau juga. Lihat ini" Luhan memainkan poni Sehun "Dulu sering ganti warna rambut. Tapi setelah menikah rambutmu hitam terus"

"Oh ya. Beberapa hari kedepan aku jam kosong. Aku berniat membeli pakaian baru"

"Tumben kau mau membeli pakaian"

"Soalnya jaga jaga takut aku tambah gendut"

"Gendut apanya? Kau terlihat biasa biasa saja. Kenapa? Kau mau ikut lomba makan corndog?"

"Tidak~ Selain itu juga beberapa bulan kedepan aku mau beli baju yang lebih keciiill~ lagi"

"Hei Oh Luhan. Aku bingung. Besok mau beli baju besar lalu mau beli baju yang lebih keciill~ lagi. Aneh"

"Bukan aneh Hun~ dasar tidak peka"

"Apanya tidak peka Lu? Jangan membuatku bingung"

"Huh! Dasar. memang tidak peka. Lagipula juga aku berharapnya putri bukan putra" ucap Luhan dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"putri apanya Lu.. apa kau bilang?"

"aku inginya putri bukan putra. Tiga putra sudah cukup dan aku berharap nanti saat yang dirahimku ini lahir aku bisa mendengar suara gadis kecil yang menangis di sampingku" Luhan bersedekap dada dengan tatapan intens. Sehun sedikit terkejut, atau mungkin sangat terkejut "Luhan kau.."

Luhan segera mengambil surat di dalam loker mejanya "Ini untukmu. Aku tidak sempat memberikan hadiah untukmu. Maka dari itu aku memberikanmu ini.." Luhan memotong pembicaraannya sendiri. Sehun nampak kebingungan saat melihat wajah Luhan dan juga amplop yang Luhan berikan. Dia mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya.

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Luhan menyerigai ketika melihat ekpresi Sehun yang sangat menggemaskan "Luhan kau.. hamil?"

"Hihi. Sayang lihat. Ayahmu terkejut karena tau kau ada di dalam sini" Luhan mengelus perutnya yang masih rata lalu bergilir menatap Sehun "sudah tiga bulan-"

Grep!

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat. Dia tidak menghiraukan anak anaknya yang makan dan tengah menatap dirinya "Luhan.."

"Aku senang aku hamil lagi. Kau.. senang bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku senang. Lebih tepatnya aku bahagia"

"Sehun"

"Hm?~" Balas Sehun sambil memejamkan mata "Aku menyayangimu"

"Begitupun juga aku" Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan dengan sayang lalu melepaskan pelukannya "jadi.. ini hadiahmu untukku?"

"hm! Hadiahmu yang paling indah. Iya kan?"

Sehun tersenyum miring "tentu saja"

"Ayah, kenapa Ayah memeluk Ibu?"

"Itu.." Sehun berpikir sejenak lalu kembali mengembangkan senyum "Daehan, Minguk, Manse. Selamat untuk kalian"

"Selamat apa Ayah?"

"Kalian sudah menjadi kakak beradik yang baik dan perhatian. Dan sekarang kalian akan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah"

"hadiah? Hadiah apa Ayah?"

"Adik"

"Adik?" Tanya mereka kompak. Manse sampai menggeletakkan sumpitnya sangking bingungnya. Sehun dan Luhan seperti biasa, menatap anak mereka puas dan bahagia

.

.

Cklek!

"Oh!" Luhan menatap pantulan bayangan di depannya "Sehun jangan masuk dulu~"

"Aku kan suamimu Lu. Biarkan saja"

"tapi aku malu~"

"Luhan" ucap Sehun dengan penekanan. Luhan memanunkan bibir dan melanjutkan memakai pakaiannya, lebih tepat branya.

Luhan berusaha memasang kait bra di punggungnya tapi susah. Semakin mencoba malah semakin susah. Dia ingin sekali kaitan branya terpasang dan langsung memakai pakaiannya. Dia sekarang hanya memakai rok selutut sebagai luaran. Dan ditambah Sehun yang memperhatikannya dari jauh semakin membuat Luhan gugup. Sehun menatapnya intens dan dingin. Huh~ kenapa Sehun terlihat sangat keren dan mengerikan di waktu yang bersamaan? Apa dia punya kepribadian ganda?, pikir Luhan sembari sibuk dengan kaitan branya.

"Hah.. belum selesai juga" Sehun beranjak dari ranjang dan berdiri tepat di belakang Luhan "Kesusahan hm?"

"I-Iya. Aku.. tidak bisa memasang ini sekarang"

"Hm.. sini" Sehun mengaitkannya dengan wajah yang ya.. biasa saja. Tidak ada nafsu sama sekali. Luhan menatap dirinya di cermin bergantian dengan menatap Sehun yang tengah memasangkan kaitannya

"Selesai"

"hufh! Syukurlah" Luhan segera mengambil pakaiannya tapi tanpa sadar dia menjatuhkannya. Luhan seperti disengat seketika. Sehun tengah menciumi pundaknya "Sehun.."

"Aku ingin seperti ini. Sejenak saja" Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di perut Luhan. Mengelusnya lembut membuat efek geli yang menyenangkan bagi Luhan "hk! Sehun geli~" ucapnya disela gelinya. Dari ciuman berubah menjadi jilatan di pundak dan perpotongan lehernya "Sehun~"

"Sayang aku merindukanmu" bisiknya di telinga Luhan lalu membalik tubuh Luhan. Sehun menatap dirinya dan perutnya bergantian "aku ingin berbicara dengannya"

"Boleh saja"

Sehun berjongkok dan kembali mengelus perut yang masih rata itu "Hei putri. Ayah disini. Ayah sangat senang kau ada bersama yang lainnya. Ayah harap kau menjadi putri yang cantik" Sehun mengecup perut rata itu lama. Dia melepasnya dan mendongak. Nampak wajah cantik diatasnya tengah menangis deras. Luhan terisak dengan air mata yang tak henti hentinya keluar "Sehun.."

Sehun berdiri dan mengusap wajah Luhan "Aku bahagia Luhan. Istri sepertimu dan anak anak kita.. aku sangat bahagia memiliki kalian. Dan kebahagian itu tidak akan luntur" Sehun mengambil pakaian Luhan yang tergeletak dan memasangkannya di tubuh Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan sejenak lalu mengecup dahi Luhan "Aku mencintaimu Luhan"

Luhan mengulum bibirnya sendiri "dan sekarang aku dan kau harus berjuang lagi. Kita bersama" Sehun mengacak acak rambut Luhan "uh Sehun"

"Ayo tidur. Sudah malam" Sehun mendorong Luhan menuju ranjang. Mereka menaiki ranjang dan tidur berhadapan dengan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka

"Kenapa tadi kau menjilat pundakku?"

"Karena aku merindukanmu. Aku sebenarnya ingin melakukan itu denganmu tapi aku sadar ada anak kita di dalam sana" Kalimat yang Sehun lontarkan seketika membuat Luhan sangat gugup. Luhan menutupi dirinya ke dalam selimut "Luhan"

"Hm?"

"Kau bilang besok kau mau membeli pakaian kan?"

Luhan mengangguk "aku temani. Untukmu, triplet, dan anak kita yang baru" Sehun tersenyum sangat manis. Manis. Seperti gula.

Luhan kembali mengangguk lalu menelusupkan tubuhnya di dalam tubuh besar Sehun. Alam mimpi telah membukakan gerbangnya yang lebar untuk mereka dan anak anak mereka yang tengah tertidur di kamar sebelah. Keluarga kecil mereka kedatangan anggota keluarga baru yang menjadi harapan baru bagi Sehun dan Luhan.

 _Anakku. Selamat datang.._

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Ahamdulillah! Selesai juga huh! The third sequel of Cheer Up Daddy! Ngga ada yang minta tapi buat hehehe. Gimana sequel tidak terduganya? Tambah manis apa tambah pait? -_- ff oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah aku buat xD**

 **Part terakhirnya gimana? aku malu banget sumpah..**

 **Di ff ini ada Junhwan. Siapa yang suka Junhwan?! *krik krik.. krik krik***

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah baca ffku di CIC writing challenge. ffku disana judulnya "Be One". Yang sudah baca dan review terima kasih dan yang belum silahkan dibaca, favorite dan review meskipun ffnya ya.. seperti itu. Aku sampe sedih sendiri baca ffku. Ngga sempurna. Maklum lah.. ada cerita dibalik ff itu.**

 **Dan aku dibuat sedih sama Song Triplets. Mereka akhirnya pergi huhuhu~ sedih banget. Sangking bakal kangennya pas libur imlek langsung download dari subuh sampe jam setengah sepuluh. Itupun harus gagal beberapa kali. Dan pada akhirnya aku bisa menonton the last episode of Song Triplets hahaha! xD see you next time cimols! xD**

 **Dan juga buat Ayah dan Bunda! Em.. apa ya. Bunda udah pulang ke cina? Ayah ke Alaska ngga ngajak ngajak hehe. Ayah ke Alaska jadi inge novel So I'm Married the Antifan xD (Hujoon lope yu xD)**

 **Buat ff dream.. maaf banget karena harus dipending dulu karena satu sebab : writer block.**

 **REVIEW? I THINK YES!**

 **OKE *PROK PROK* BYEEE~**

 **Haruchan**


End file.
